


Adore You

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Song: Adore You (Harry Styles), Top Harry Styles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: Louis還一臉的茫然，他突然發現他好像沒有死，而且遇到了奇蹟。明明是他要去找這個夢裡出現的男孩的，結果對方就這麼自然的把自己送到了他面前。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> 混合了Adore You的MV劇情內容跟一些奇幻元素所造出來的世界觀，是個漁夫跟王子命中注定遇見彼此的故事。  
> 噢還有一點點Ziam。

「你再跟我說一次，你為什麼要離家出走？」  
Louis看著住在森林中的高塔裡的神秘巫師——個鬼，他看著他的兒時玩伴Zayn、這個聽說給人祈福一次收的錢足夠他們國家裡的普通人家吃一年的斂財巫師，然後他又堅定的說了一次他剛才講的話。  
「我夢到我是一隻魚，然後被一個男孩子撿回去。因為他長得太好看了我每天晚上都想著他……不，這個我就不說了，總之是這樣，所以我決定我要把他娶回來當駙馬。」  
「憑你還想娶人家？他娶你差不多。」名義上是巫師助手但根本是家屬的Liam把那杯還冒著熱氣的花草茶幾乎是用砸的放到了Louis面前，他一想到為了藏匿這個任性的王子殿下費了他們多少功夫他就氣、特別氣。  
「所以你不打算吐槽魚的部分？」Louis調侃的笑著。  
「不著急，等你發現你的夢中情人根本不存在、然後哭著回來的時候，那會兒我就有足夠的時間笑你了。」Liam看著Louis那特別自信的笑容他就特別煩躁，很想一揮手把熱茶砸他臉上算了。  
「先不管你的夢本身是真的還是假的吧，不過你說的地方好像是真的存在的。」Zayn在說著的時候猛然闔上了他手中的書，他似乎還真的對自家男朋友跟童年玩伴吵架鬥嘴的事情沒什麼意見，一副與世無爭的模樣：「大概在東北方吧，的確有這麼一個與世隔絕、被所有人遺忘的小島，長年被籠罩在陰天裡，而且那裡的人都不怎麼笑，一笑出來還會被當做異類。」  
「噢——那你完蛋了，你一定是異類中的異類。」Liam想起Louis那聽到什麼很爛的笑話都可以發出來的魔性笑聲，他就忍不住想打擊這個說要「勇敢追愛」的損友的自信心。  
Louis沒有反駁什麼，雖然他不像這兩個人會魔法，但是他學過皇家侍衛親自傳授的搏鬥與擊劍課程，於是在他出發以前的最後一件事，就是跟Liam滿屋子追著跑。

然後Louis總算走了，雖然他堅稱自己是走著離開那座塔的、但是實際上是Liam抬手造出一道龍捲風把他給轟出去的。總之他完全相信，只要按照Zayn依據在古書中的記載所推敲出來的路線而畫給他的那個簡易地圖的路徑的話，一定能抵達那個虛無縹緲的目的地。  
一定可以的吧，在他終於繞出邊境森林的時候他還這麼想著。  
大概可以的吧，在他又走了一整天的荒漠的時候他依然這麼想著。  
可能可以的吧，在他好不容易在兩天後離開荒漠的時候他仍然這麼想著。  
我是腦子有病的智障吧，在他離開荒漠又走進一片陰暗的叢林、而且他的糧食剩下兩天份就要全吃完了的時候，小王子Louis Tomlinson終於開始反悔了。  
他甚至都還沒看到海呢，要去個傳說中的神秘海島根本是在做夢吧？  
但他都走到一半了，現在回去也未免太沒面子了。帶著不想回去被損友跟他們家裡的幾個小公主一連笑上好幾天的心思，Louis決定他要繼續往前走，至少讓他知道夢裡的那個男孩到底存不存在、是圓是扁，再去思考下一步該怎麼做。

終於在這段旅程開始的半個月後，Louis終於感受到了希望的降臨。他一個從來沒有自己出過遠門的王子，居然靠著一幅簡陋地圖與莫名其妙的自尊心和衝勁，就這麼走到了海邊！

但是他終於想起來了，也要被自己蠢死了，他居然從來沒有想過走到海邊以後他該怎麼渡過這片海。他想起他身上還有個可以跟那對巫師情侶聯絡的雙面鏡，最後終於在他瘋狂的連續敲著這面破鏡子半個小時以後那邊才把通訊打開，而且Louis可以發誓當衣衫不整的Zayn出現在鏡面上的時候，他人一定在那座塔裡的臥房，可能剛醒、也可能只是經歷了一次美滿的性生活夜晚。

『首先我很驚訝的是你還活著，接著你有話快說，不然我不能保證Liam會不會衝過來把這面鏡子給砸了。你應該記得雙面鏡這東西是配套好的，一面被砸了另一面就直接變成廢物——不過以你的情況來說可能還有點用處，說真的，兄弟，基於你是要去找「夢」中情人的這個前提，你不考慮整理一下你的儀容嗎？』  
「謝謝你的關心，我會自己處理的。我當然記得這破鏡子有多麼的不實用，所以你能不能用最簡短的方式告訴我，」踩在斷崖邊上的Louis轉了個身，接著鏡子裡的場景變成了面容憔悴的他和身後那片懸崖峭壁下波濤洶湧的海浪的合影：「我該怎麼到達海的另一端？」  
『……你現在求我去把你帶回來還來得及，真的。』Zayn看起來像是一瞬間被嚇得完全醒了的樣子：『你一開口我就可以去倉庫裡拿傳送卷軸，保證免費不收錢也不會把帳單寄到王宮去。』  
「有這麼誇張？」Louis哭笑不得的說著。  
『讓你跟我學點魔法你嫌麻煩說不要。現在你告訴我，你難道要游過去嗎？噢我差點忘了，見鬼，你不會游泳。』  
Louis才正想反駁幾句什麼「魔法這種事情靠天賦」、「我不會游泳也活得好好的」，他甚至還能聽到背景音裡有Liam一副起床氣很重的樣子對Zayn喊了聲「Louis那個小混蛋又怎麼了」，結果他都還沒來得及說什麼，他身邊吹著的風突然變得格外猛烈，於是他就這麼來不及調整重心退回安全的地方——直接往斷崖下摔了。  
『我在勸他回來——靠！！！Lou！！！』  
這是Louis在水裡失去意識以前來得及聽見的最後一句話。他緊緊的抓著那個雙面鏡，卻沒有辦法再說出什麼，他想他錯了，不會游泳的確沒辦法活得好好的。接著他乾脆絕望的雙眼一閉，徹底失去了意識。

Louis其實沒有料到他能夠再一次睜開眼，但是事實就是他的確艱苦但成功的張眼了。  
而且他張眼的時候完全有理由懷疑自己在做夢。  
藍天白雲、海風輕拂，天氣好到像是被描繪出來的童話場景一樣。  
「呃……嗨？」靦腆的捲髮男孩試圖牽動嘴角揚出一個最人畜無害的笑容，他想他該慢慢來，他不能嚇到這個才剛被他撿到的男人——雖然他們現在的距離近到不可思議，他才正準備給明顯溺水了的對方來個人工呼吸。  
「……嗨。」Louis的腦子還轉不太過來，他下意識的覺得自己大概是死了還是怎樣的，反正這美好得不像現實：「我死了嗎？這是天堂嗎？還有你這是要親我嗎？好，我沒什麼意見，所以你可以親下去了。」  
結果他沒有迎來想像中的親吻，反而是捲髮男孩對著他忍不住大笑了出來。  
Louis還一臉的茫然，他突然發現他好像沒有死，而且遇到了奇蹟。明明是他要去找這個夢裡出現的男孩的，結果對方就這麼自然的把自己送到了他面前。  
對，這就是他要找的人，那個好心收養了他「這條魚」，然後笑得很好看的男孩。  
「你沒有死，然後我正想著是不是得給你個人工呼吸把你救活。噢對，雖然看起來你並不介意親一個陌生人，但是我還是要跟你說聲，我叫Harry，來自——」  
「Eroda島，一個所有人都不會笑、但是只有你會笑的地方。」Louis著魔了似的看著Harry，他終於知道這個男孩的名字了，這就像找到了拼圖所缺的最後一塊碎片，然後現在一切都成功的拼湊在一起、成為完整的模樣：「我叫Louis，大概一個月前開始我夢到我是一隻魚——」  
「你夢到你是魚，但是你不會游泳？」Harry說著，他又笑了起來，笑得像Louis在夢裡看到的那樣。  
而且明明是在調侃自己，但是Louis卻看得出神了。  
「……對，我在試著來找你以前就覺得這件事很好笑了。不對，這不重要，所以你到底有沒——」  
「我有。」Harry突然覺得什麼禮節都不重要了，他又更湊近了Louis一些，去他的矜持，他覺得眼前的男人可愛得要命，當他從水裡把差點溺死的人撈起來的時候，也許除了救活對方以外還想著一點別的什麼——例如他想跟人一起旅行、一起走遍世界的每一個角落：「我撿過一隻魚，我把他從小魚養成大魚。最後我放他回到了海裡，然後我也離開了我的家鄉Eroda。我從來沒有告訴過別人我給這隻魚取了個名字，而他叫做……」  
「……Louis？」Louis的回答帶有一點不確定的意思，也許是不安、也許是遲疑，他想他這輩子應該從來都沒有這麼沒自信的把自己的名字說出來過。  
而Harry終於湊過去，給了Louis那個早就應該被烙在他唇上的親吻。

身為處男的Louis也從來沒有想過他的第一次會是在這種地方，在海上漂浮的一艘簡易小船。但他再也等不了了，他可是想著Harry的臉自慰了整整一個月，甚至還自己試著把手指塞進後面，然後在他妹妹敲門的時候特別難為情的假裝房間裡面沒人。  
但是再難為情都沒有現在這樣讓他覺得這麼羞恥了。  
「忍一下。」Harry也不知道為什麼事情會進展的這麼快，一個月前他還只是在島上酒吧的後巷隨便找個長得順眼的人發洩慾望、怎麼現在他就在海平面上操著素昧平生的男人了？但他一邊帶有自嘲意味的想著，他的嘴卻沒停下來過的舔著Louis那個未經人事的小洞，他知道他是第一次，卻忍不住為這該死的緊緻的穴口讚嘆了起來。起初只是伸舌在洞口周圍輕舔著，現在Harry的舌頭已經完全侵入了穴裡，Louis甚至覺得Harry就是在拿舌頭操他。那感覺好極了，Louis完全不想停下來，他甚至想就這麼在Harry的臉上達到高潮。看起來Harry的確很樂意讓這件事發生，他的舌頭靈巧的在裡頭鑽動，似乎篤定了主意，他就是要充滿耐心的把這緊得要命的小洞完全舔開。  
然後在Louis射出來以前他換上了手指，兩根手指不由分說的闖了進去，接著開始在裡面分剪著把小洞撐得更開，Harry在Louis的敏感點上來回磨蹭，逼出了從來沒有感受到這種快感的Louis越來越失控的尖叫。然後是三指、四指，Harry真的很有耐心，Louis都快要整個人癱在他身上了他居然還能一步步的開拓緊澀的內裡去避免讓人受傷的情況。Louis心想，就算撇除掉臉的因素，這也真的是讓人無比憧憬的夢中情人了不是嗎？  
「我可以了……進來……快點……」  
「你確——」  
Harry的話都還沒說完，Louis就自己調整了姿勢，他整個人跨坐在Harry的腰胯上，急不可耐的樣子像極了一個飢渴的小婊子。他的腦子裡除了性事帶來的快感以外再也塞不下其他的事物，明明是第一次和人做這種事，他卻只想要被Harry完全填滿、徹底的佔有。所以此刻的Louis決定完全依循他的本能，就像離了水的魚急著回歸海的懷抱——只差在他是帶著迷醉的表情，在Harry的陰莖上一坐到底。  
老天，這太爽了。Louis只覺得如果經歷那堆千辛萬苦的跋山涉水能得到的獎勵是這個的話，讓他重來一百次他都樂意。他特別主動的在Harry身上操著自己，似乎都不需要他的捲髮男孩有什麼動作，他就能在那硬得不行的陰莖上得到所有他需要的快感。有那麼一秒Louis甚至懷疑這艘小船等等就會翻了，但他太爽了，他完全管不了那麼多。  
所以當Harry猝不及防的開始向上挺胯的時候，他簡直把Louis的驚喘逼到了一個新的高度。  
「平衡一下嘛，不然等下船沉了。」Harry一邊頂著，一邊還看著他一本正經的說著絲毫沒有邏輯的渾話。而且他總是抓準了Louis坐下來的瞬間，同時頂上那個最能讓他瘋狂的地方，Louis覺得自己完全有可能爽死在Harry身上，的確性愛這種事情是雙向的，他自己一個人才沒有辦法達到如此契合的高度。  
「射給我。」最後Louis在高潮了兩次以後，對才正要去第一次的Harry這麼說著，他的眼神迷離、臉色潮紅，完全是一副被操透了的模樣，這還不夠，他事後回憶起來才發現他根本沒有動腦去思考這一秒要說什麼：「我很樂意……給你生幾隻小魚的……」  
然後Harry似乎被這句話刺激到了，他在Louis才剛射了的那敏感至極的穴裡又用力抽插了幾下，最後在Louis高聲淫叫的同時射了進去，他還能感覺到Louis下意識的把那裡絞緊了。  
「是你說的，」Harry又捧著Louis漂亮的臉蛋親了好幾口：「來不及反悔了，我親愛的魚兒。」

後來Louis才發現那面鏡子在他們倆激情的時候，原來就在一旁的衣服堆裡瘋狂的閃爍著。他又試著把信號敲回去，最後那一邊接起來的時候Zayn和Liam都一起現身在鏡子前——起初他們一臉的謝天謝地你還活著，下一秒他們看到了Louis這邊背景裡的Harry還有他脖子上那有點誇張了的吻痕，臉色頓時變得很微妙。  
『所以你真的找到你的夢中情人了。』Liam的表情卡在一個很微妙的狀態，他不曉得該衷心祝福損友，還是對他猜測的「那個夢根本就是個夢」這個假設被打臉的這件事感到尷尬。  
『恭喜你，也恭喜我們可以不用再照三餐的頻率被Lottie問「我哥是死是活」了。』Zayn倒是笑得挺坦然的：『幫我們跟你男朋友問個好。』  
「噢，介紹一下，他叫Harry。」Louis的聲音裡甚至還帶著一種性事結束以後的慵懶，但他才管不了那麼多，報完平安他就打算切斷通訊了：「謝了吾友，先這樣，再見。」  
「認真的？就這樣？」Harry看著Louis這隨便到了極點的通話過程以後都快笑出來了。  
「就這樣。」Louis很篤定的回應道：「先別管他們了，所以現在你要帶我去哪？哪裡都行，我都沒意見，我只是好奇。」  
「呃……我在想我要不要回島上一趟，我快沒錢了。你知道的嘛，當個漁夫也不是很容易。」Harry說著，同時他湊了過來把Louis摟在懷裡，似乎很享受任何貼著他的新男朋友的溫度的時刻。  
「你要把我帶回島上結婚嗎？」Louis半開玩笑的說。  
「也不是不行。」Harry挑了挑眉，決定跟著這個玩笑話繼續講下去。

事後當Harry發現他帶回家的是個王子的時候已經是他們在Eroda同居了快四個月以後的事了，還是因為Zayn想起來得通知一下他們家的落跑王子他的大妹已經繼承了王位這件事，在一旁的Harry聽到Louis一副「噢太好了我才不想當國王」的樣子歡呼的時候差點把他泡好的茶往地上摔。  
好吧，他男朋友——不，他的未婚夫是個王子。這個事實也不是很難接受，他總能在Louis身上看見一些優雅的貴族氣息，那是就算Louis表現得再野再瘋狂都無法掩蓋的。  
「所以你還願意嫁給王子嗎？」Louis打趣道。  
「廢話——不，錯了。」Harry看著笑得一副惡作劇得逞模樣的Louis，他決定要把人打橫抱起去房間幹點什麼當作報復：「當然是我娶你，Lou。」

**Author's Note:**

> 也是點梗，其實在寫星際效應AU以前這篇就已經寫好了，但昨天心情不是很好所以決定虐一虐調劑身心。  
> 寫完只覺得不管怎樣Lou跟Haz在一起就好好，我永遠愛他們。


End file.
